homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon Reed
'''Shannon Reed '''is the daughter of Katherine Walker and the adoptive daughter of Elizabeth Reed. She's also the foster daughter of Michael Ross and Pippa Ross. She's the ex-girlfriend of her adoptive brother, Curtis Reed, Eric Phillips, Alex Bennett, Geoff Thomas and Lachlan Fraser. She's the best friend of Selina Roberts and the girlfriend of Mandy Thomas. Storylines Shannon and Curtis arrive in Summer Bay to be fostered by Michael (Dennis Coard) and Pippa Ross. The Rosses only have room for one of them, so Alf (Ray Meagher) and Ailsa Stewart (Judy Nunn) foster Curtis. When Shannon and Curtis are caught kissing by Alf, it causes controversy, but the fuss dies down when they reveal they are foster siblings. Shannon clashes with Selina Cook (Tempany Deckert) who takes an interest in Curtis but they soon become best friends. Shannon and Curtis split up and she dates Eric Phillips (Daniel Goddard), who is revealed to be a drug dealer. Damian Roberts (Matt Doran) and Jack Wilson (Daniel Amalm) warn Shannon but she will not listen and tells them to keep out of her business. Shannon later breaks up with Eric after he gets heavy with her. She then experiences recurring nightmares of sexual abuse at the hands of her Uncle Tim and confides in teacher and counsellor Donna Bishop (Nicola Quilter). Shannon begins babysitting Angel Parrish's (Melissa George) son, Dylan (Corey Glaister) and forms an attraction to Angel's husband, Shane. She tries to seduce Shane but he rejects her. When Angel confronts Shannon, she lies and tells Angel she and Shane have been sleeping together, which Angel believes and promptly leaves Shane, taking Dylan with her. Angel and Dylan are involved in seaplane crash which leaves them stranded in the bush for several days but they are found and reunited with Shane. Angel refuses to forgive Shannon and her guilt spirals into anorexia, causing her to nearly drown when she passes out during a swim one day. Angel dives in to save her but is still frosty towards her. At Pippa and Michael's insistence, Shannon seeks help for her condition. After recovering, Shannon takes an interest in writing but things are still no better with Angel, who accuses her of stalking her. The culprit is revealed to be Angel's ex-boyfriend, Paul Harris (Ramsay Everingham), Dylan's biological father. Shannon saves Angel and Dylan when Paul attacks and Angel finally forgives her. Shannon invites author Mandy Thomas (Rachael Blake) to stay in Summer Bay. Shannon admires Mandy and they begin spending a lot of time together. Shannon's crush on Mandy becomes apparent and when Mandy's editor and former lover Toni Jarvis (Bridie Carter) arrives she is extremely put out and begins avoiding Mandy altogether. However, Shannon and Mandy reconcile at a Benefit cruise to raise money for victims of the recent bush fire. Pippa and Selina become concerned when Shannon and Mandy openly dance with each other and Selina's comments do little to impress Shannon. Mandy leaves after reading a love story Shannon wrote with the characters based on her and Shannon. Shannon is devastated by Mandy's sudden departure but enters a relationship with local artist Alex Bennett (Nick Freedman) who saves her, Selina and Damian from a gang of youths. Their relationship is met with disapproval from Michael once he learns Shannon plans to pose nude for one of Alex's paintings. When Alex rescues Selina from his father, Saul Bennett's (David Ritchie) commune, Shannon becomes momentarily worried Selina may have a crush on Alex. Mandy returns telling her that she wants to dedicate her next book to her and Alex is jealous of their closeness, however he develops a friendship with Mandy. After Donald Fisher (Norman Coburn) discovers that Shannon and Mandy have unconsciously plagiarised each other, Shannon forfeits an award in order to save Mandy's career. Shannon discovers that her real mother, Katherine Walker (Linden Wilkinson) is a ruthless politician and their relationship is very antagonistic. Alex soon leaves for Parisand Shannon begins dating Mandy's brother, Geoff (Martin Henderson), a sailor on shore leave. She and Geoff know they only have a short time so they put on a play showing how they would live their life in a day. After completing her HSC, Shannon enrolls at University and decides on an image change by dyeing her hair black and dating Kye Lyons (Ian Bliss) and moves in with him. She soon realises Kye is violent and dumps him. Kye then follows her to Summer Bay house and gets violent and he hits Pippa, leaving her comatose. Shannon then blames herself, Pippa recovers but is left with temporary memory loss. Lachlan Fraser (Richard Grieve), the new local doctor takes an interest in Shannon and they become a couple. He takes her to have lunch with his dysfunctional family, most of whom are doctors and they witness his parents Peter (Helmut Bakaitis) and Diana (Kerry McGuire) arguing. After a brief spell of living together, Shannon and Lachie cool things down but Lachie soon proposes. Mandy returns once more and asks Shannon to join her in Paris. After much soul searching, Shannon decides her future is with Mandy and shares emotional goodbyes with Pippa, Lachie and Selina. Trivia * Shannon's portrayer, Isla Fisher and current Home and Away actor, Kristian Schmid, who plays Mick Jennings starred in the 2002 live action film, Scooby Doo as Mary Jane and Brad. Reed, Shannon Category:Help Me! Category:Teachers Category:Australians Category:Female Category:Mandy Category:1990s Category:1990s characters Category:1994 arrivals Category:1997 departures